Rainy Days
by MetalheadTsundere
Summary: It's Raining and both Gintoki and Otae decided to take their relationship into a whole new level. (Waring M for lemons, One shot Gintae lemon), It's my first lemon though so it feels kinda awkward to write


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama and sorry for my bad English. This is a one shot GinTae lemon.**

 **Rated M: because L-E-M-O-N-S ...Idk if i'm good at this so just a try**

 **AN: Personally I think Gin is one of those characters that you looks good on everyone, ship with Tsukuyo, Otae, Sa-Chan, Kyubei, Ketsuno Ana or even Tama and you'll notice some chemistry on it i think**

"Gin-san" Otae said the name of the man she loved.

"Otae, everything will be okay" Gintoki replied, after they found the perfect chance, the two did confess their feeling to each other and the next thing they saw is the two of them in the same futon, taking their relationship to a whole new level.

It was unexpected for the two of them to make a sudden move, since the two of them have only been dating for at least a year now, and they find themselves alone in Kodoukan Dojo, a dojo where Otae and her younger brother Shinpachi resides.

Surprisingly It's raining hard outside, so hard that Gintoki and Otae can't get out and the same goes with Shinpachi and Kagura who we're also stuck at Yoruzuya Gin-Chan, a place where Gintoki leave lives and works along with Shinpachi and Kagura and the rest is history.

Otae blushed upon hearing his words, "I'm sorry Gin-san It's just It's my first and I'm still embarrassed" she said.

"don't worry the same thing goes for me too, besides I'll take responsibility whenever things go crazy" Gintoki replied as he began to kiss her in the forehead.

Aftetwards Gintoki also kisses her lips and later on the next and Otae felt the warmth of his lips, of course she did kiss him back and the two felt each other's tongues move.

Gintoki then removed her kimono which makes her feel embarrassed because obviously this is her first time being naked while being in front of a guy, and although It's the man she loves still she can't help it, however Gintoki took away her embarrassment by kissing her on the shoulder and blowing her ear while whispering "I Love you"

"Sorry, My breasts are not as big as they are" Otae thought, because she saw Gintoki looks at her body for a while and she realized that she's not as big breasted like Sa-chan or Tsukuyo.

"Don't worry I didn't fell in love with you because of your breasts, In fact today I prefer Roberto de flato over Sylvester stallone" Gintoki replied

With this Otae felt comfortable and she also helps Gintoki take off his white Kimono and she saw his hot manly body which also makes her excited, and Just like what Gintoki did, Otae also kissed his nipples and shoulders.

They're not even in the good part, yet the fire they felt is growing stronger, Gintoki looked at Otae one more time and afterwards he began touching and groping her breasts in circular motion, and later he licked the other one while still keeps on touching the other.

Again Otae felt embarrassed because of her flat breasts, but Gintoki noted her one last time, that he's not interested in breasts, all she's interested is Otae and Otae along, and of course this makes her happy inside but still.

"Would you Quit, saying I love you, Action speaks louder than words dummy" Otae said.

"Ara Ara..Tsundere much eh, don't worry, Samurai's do keep their words, I'm sure your dad told you that, so If I say I love you It means I love you" Gintoki replied and Otae just looks away in response while still blushing and while still enjoying this sensation she felt.

Soon the two laid down on the futon and the saw each other's most precious spot, Otae saw Gintoki's massive Rod, while Gintoki saw Otae's little love hole.

Slowly Gintoki inserted his fingers inside Otae's womanhood, at first Otae felt uncomfortable but later she's becoming alright it with, and afterwards he also kissed it and Otae felt so good about it, actually she felt awesome, It's like someone has awaken the beast inside her.

"hey let me try that too" Otae said because she thought If Gintoki did play a little on her womanhood she thought she must do the same to Gintoki, and besides she wants it as well.

Otae then played Gintoki's rod, at first she's rubbing it slowly while she began spitting on it and the becomes more faster, and later she also sucks it using her own mouth, Gintoki felt so good about it that he came into Otae's face.

"Umm Sorry" Gintoki said because he made Otae's face dirty. But instead.

"actually, I sort of like it" Otae said as she wipe all the semen in her face and begins to stick it in her own mouth.

Their Burning desires can't take it anymore, so Gintoki did the first move, he told Otae to stretch her legs and she did, and afterwards he placed his massive rod into Otae's womanhood, but before even inserting it, he asked himself.

"Otae's first huh? the likes of me being Otae's first" Gintoki thought, Otae asked him is he's alright and he said yes in response, and just like that, Gintoki entered his manliness insdie Otae's womanhood, and because of this Otae stated that Gintoki just broke her hymen, proving that she's really a virgin.

Soon the white haired samurai begans moving his rod and Otae felt a great pain because this is her first time, and because of this blood came from her precious soft spot, however instead of feeling violated she's rather happy about it.

"I'm Glad, I'm Glad that Gin-san is my first, the man I love, and probably the man that I would like to marry, Shin-chan I'm sorry I didn't told you that this guy the one I'm in love with but i'm sure you'll accept him"

"And I don't care what people thinks about me, saying I should get a rich husband or so, Gin-san is much better than any Gold or silver, Because I love him, and I know he loves me" Otae thought.

Meanwhile Gintoki who keeps on thrusting also never felt so good in his life, this is his first time as well and he's glad he's doing it with Otae.

"Gin-SAN...Please...mo.." Otae said but was cut because she's enjoying the moment.

"AHHH OTAE..AHHHH!" Gintoki also moaned because of the great pleasure he felt.

Otae felt the massiveness of Gintoki's rod and soon she began to hold his back as tight as ever, "NGGHHHH" she groaned, while Gintoki felt the pain on his back, he didn't complain because the pleasure he's feeling on thrusting Otae is more than enough to forget the pain in his back.

"GIN-SAN I'M GONNA CU-" Otae said buw was again cut after Gintoki kissed her once more, and once again they felt each other's tongue and saliva.

That didn't stop there, Gintoki keeps on kissing her neck while still keeps on fucking her, soon Otae suggested something to Gintoki.

"hey how about I stand up and you lie down this time" she said.

"ehh honestly no thanks I prefer this one" Gintoki replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"eh..I heard that, the girl is having a hard time in that position, and because I love you, I don't want you to have a hard time, remember we should be feeling good" he answered.

"Okay suit yourself, damn you're such a gentlemen even in sex" Otae noted and Gintoki just smirks in response.

Finally Gintoki Can't take it anymore, everything that he has been saving for the last 30 minutes has come to this point, "OTAE-SAN I CAN'T TAKE IT, I'M GONNA RELASE IT ALL INSIDE YOU!" Gintoki said.

"AHHH YES, JUST DO IT YOU DUMMY !" Otae replied.

And just like that Gintoki did cum inside her, "GRAHHH!" he yelled while releasing all his sperm inside otae's womb.

"Gin-san came inside me, I'll sure get pregnant with his baby" Otae thought, and with this they end up their little love making by a kiss on the lips.

After they are both done they are still naked and Otae is still lying in Gintoki's body while Gintoki is holding Otae on her shoulder.

"Oi Otae, is today errr Safe day?" Gintoki asked.

"Nope today is a super Dangerous day, so I'll be pregnant for sure, thanks to you though" Otae replied.

"so you're planning on getting pregnant all along huh?"

"Not really but, but since I'm having sex with you it doesn't really matter if I get pregnant or not, after all you said it yourself, you're ready to take responsibility, and besides If I'm pregnant you have to spend more time with me"

Hearing her words Gintoki just giggled a little because basically It's true, Otae will get pregnant because they did not plan this one but It doesn't matter he loves Otae and it willing to take the responsibility for her.

Later the rain has stopped and Gintoki and Otae get dressed so Shinpachi and Kagura won't notice what they did, Otae removed the futon while Gintoki did the sweeping and the wiping of the floor.

Though it lasted for only an hour It causes them everlasting joy, considering the fact that they are each other's first, and a few months later Otae ran into Gintoki while showing him a pregnancy test with two lines in it.


End file.
